


Gesundheit!

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Sexy Times, Wincest - Freeform, not plotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sneezes during a fairy banishing spell and takes in fairy dust. All is not good, especially for Sam since every time they try to get down and dirty, his brother poofs into a thumb sized fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com)
> 
> Co-written with Fetish

Dean was wracked with sneezes all the way to the car parked on the side of the street. Arms on top of the Impala, he looked at Sam. "Fucking fairy dust. Let's hope the banishing spell holds this time. Seriously don't want to deal with a town full of crazy horny people. But if they get out..." he pointed at his brother. "You get the guys this time." They'd known something was up the moment they'd arrived a couple days ago, taken a few steps from out of the car and then been hit by one proposition after another.

Sam's brows raised as he frowned across the roof at his brother, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." His brow slowly furrowed in concern as Dean continued to sneeze. "You sure you're alright, man? That," he licked his lips, shifting his weight as he glanced back the way they had come then looked at his brother. "They didn't _do_ anything to you did they? I mean, you feel alright?"

Giving Sam a 'what the fuck' look, Dean took a step back and opened the door. "Let's get outta here, I don't wanna face grandma Mo'... not after she pinched my ass and offered gummy kisses." Knowing that would bug Sam, he sat down and started the car, a big wide grin on his face.

Sam frowned, making a disgusted face as he watched his brother yank open the car door and slide behind the wheel. He was kidding, right? Surely he had to be kidding... that was just... Sam gave a small shudder, huffing as he reached for his own door handle, pulling it open.

 

Sam knew Dean wouldn't take the threat of fairy dust seriously, but he had done a hell of a lot of research on it before they had come out here, so they would know what the hell they were up against. Just on the off chance the little devils got the better of them. He knew that the glittery, almost pretty shower of what looked like a small child's art project tool could actually be serious stuff, very serious. Sometimes, deadly. He folded his tall frame into the car and peered at his brother.

Seeing the wheels turning in Sam's mind, Dean gave him a warning look. "Don't you start gesundheit..ing me all over the place." It would have been more effective if he hadn't followed up with a sneeze.

Sam sighed, "Alright, yeah, let's just get outta here."

Leaning forward, Dean poked his finger at the button and music filled the car. Nodding, he put an arm over the steering wheel, and looked out the window, changing lanes and heading the hell out of town.

* * *

They were in bed, watching t.v., but Dean had lost interest and was now all over Sam, his mouth sliding over his brother's, trying to get him interesting in something other than 'the History Channel.' Pushing his tongue inside Sam's mouth, he drew him closer, running his hands over his brother's strong muscles, digging his fingers into his shoulder blades. 

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, moaning softly into the kiss as he held him close, running his hands over his back. The show had been holding his attention, but he could watch 'Volcanoes, the making of an Eruption', some other time. Right now, he was busy concentrating on their making eruptions of their own as his back arched, his boxer clad groin rubbing against his brother's.

"Mmm," he broke the kiss. "It's been too long," Dean muttered. They hadn't had sex in three long fucking days." He rubbed his thumb across Sam's lower lip, and brought his mouth down again, this time in a long heated kiss, full of promises of all the ways he'd have his brother, make up for lost time. So good, it was so good between them, he sometimes still couldn't believe it. Had to prove it to himself over and over. 

Sam had still been slightly worried about Dean most of the night, even as they laid there watching television, But now, he wasn't anymore, he was fairly certain he had been overly worried about nothing. Yeah, Dean was fine, was Dean, _his_ Dean. Sam moaned, fingertips digging into his brother's back, one hand rising to cup the back of Dean's head, digits tangling in the short soft strands as he moved his legs, wrapping them around each of Dean's, hooking them together as he started thrusting his hips upward against his brother. "Oh God... so good... so good..." Sam murmured softly between kisses before dipping his head to.... to nothing.

Sam raised his head, eyes wide as he looked around the room, "Dean!? Dean!?" he called out, gaze darting as he turned his head one way then the other. Rolling, Sam looked off one side of the bed, then he rolled back and looked off the other at the motel room's matted carpet, finding no Dean on either side, not that he really knew how he could have simply rolled off the bed, hooked and tangled together, the way they had been. 

"Oh my fucking God, watch it! I really don't want to be 'ass pressed' to death!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs, running to escape a boxer clad ass cheek. Before he could figure out what the hell was happening, he had to escape his brother!

Sam froze, eyes wide as he looked around the room, then slowly down at the bed, "Dean, where are...." his sentence died away as he found his answer. There on the mattress, the sheet nearly covering his entire body, no more than two inches tall, stood his brother. 

Sam swallowed hard, "Dean?" he asked, head tilting slightly to the side, brows furrowed in disbelief.

"Sam?" Dean said in the same tone, looking up at that gigantic face, furious with him. "Can you be any more of a klutz? Seriously dude, you almost clipped my wings." _Wings... he'd said wings?_ Dean turned around and practically chased his filmy wings as he tried to see them. "Wings... I have wings... Sam!"

Sam stifled the laugh that wanted to bubble out as he watched Dean chase his _wings_ around in a circle, reminding Sam of a dog chasing his tail. "You know, maybe if you went the other way," he suggested, lifting a hand off the mattress spinning a single digit downward in a counter clockwise motion, "I think you almost had them." This time, the laugh did bubble out. 

"What the fuck?! Sam..." he ran to the edge of the bed and looked down, it was very far to the ground. "What are you sitting there laughing for, get me to a doctor. Get me to a... mirror." He had to see how bad it was.

Sam sobered from laughing, slowly... and wiped the tears from his eyes as he cleared his throat. "Sorry, sorry, man." He took in a breath and bit his lip thoughtfully before shaking his head, "I don't think you want to see yourself in a mirror, dude really. Trust me. You look like Peter Pan and Tinker Bell had a baby and well, you're him." Sam snickered again, then held up a hand to tell that he was stopping, "You obviously got something from the fairy dust you inhaled. It'll probably go away soon," he tilted his head to the side as he looked at Dean. "I hope anyway. Not like you're very useful the size you are."

"Shut up, Sam," he growled, his blood rising to his temple at hearing how soft his attempted growl sounded. He put his hand behind his back and felt the soft wings, groaning. "What are you waiting for... hit the lap top."

Sam nodded and started to move, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, which of course, made the mattress cave in drastically toward him, then as he pulled to his feet, the box springs, _sprung_ back up to their original shape. 

Dean fucking rolled down the steep incline, and then was snapped back up and thrown several feet, his feet, up in the air, and came back down on his face with an "oomph." He looked up, incensed. "Jerk."

Sam looked back over his shoulder, frowning at the insult, "What did I do!?" Turning his attention away from 'mini-Dean', Sam went to the table and pulled his laptop out of it's case, booting it up. "Hey Dean, get me a soda, huh?" Sam asked, smirking, before his eyes slowly slid to look over at 'Dean Thumb'.

"Keep it up, Sam." Fuck, even his threats sounded limp. He looked down at the ground again, wondering if he should climb down the sheets. Dammit. Just as he thought about slipping off the side of the bed, his wings fluttered and he lifted off a little bit before dropping down on his ass."I think I'm having a nightmare," he declared.

Sam smiled as he looked down at the computer screen, his fingers starting to fly over the keyboard. "Just hang in there, I'll figure this out." Sam muttered, brow furrowed in concentration. 

Thirty minutes later, Sam was no longer laughing or smiling as he looked at the computer screen, then stole a glance toward his miniature brother, then looked back at the computer screen. "Uh, Dean, I think maybe you should sit down for this.... or maybe I should sit down for it." He swallowed and licked his lips almost nervously. 

"You wanna come get me?" he demanded. "Fucking wings... I want to go right and they..." He tried again fell flat on his back, arms outstretched and a frustrated sound coming out of him. Tilting his head, he saw Sam's face. "What? What is it?"

Sam bit his lip as he looked over at his brother, nodding. "I found what this is, aaand I found how to keep it from happening." He shrugged a shoulder, "temporarily, until we can find how to completely cure you." He cleared his throat, brows furrowed as he looked back at the computer screen. "You want the good or bad news first?"

Sitting up, Dean shrugged. "Bad... nah, just spit it out." 

Sam sighed. "Well, we can stop it," he nodded and glanced over at his brother, then back at the laptop. "You just can't get horny," he looked back at Dean, "ever."

"What?!" This time, Dean hovered off the bed, then found himself shooting forward through the air and staring into Sam's eyes, Sam's... cross-eyed eyes, until he moved back a little. "Explain that."

Sam frowned at Dean, "Are you... _flying_?" he asked, blinking at his brother as tiny gossamer wings fluttered on his back. Shaking his head as if to clear it of the image, Sam looked down at the laptop. "Uh, yeah, well, says here that the reason you shrank is that we got you excited," he glanced up at Dean, "horny. The only way to keep you from shrinking is by _not_ doing that. The bad news is, I dunno how long you're gonna stay that size. Hours, days, weeks, months..." he shrugged, "I dunno."

"Okay, for one thing.. there was no GOOD news in that. And for another, that is NOT a solution. How do I get rid of the problem?" He snapped his fingers. "Sam, concentrate."

Sam blinked as his gaze took in his his tiny brother. "Do you," he leaned forward slightly, "are you _hard_!? Now!?!?" Sam asked him, his gaze on the tiny bulge in Dean's tiny boxers. 

"Gimme your finger and I'll show you," he groused. Like he could lose a hard-on just like that, on command. "How do we get permanently rid of it? Gotta be something..." He flew back a little, not really liking the way Sam's huge eye ball was still focused on his dick.

"I dunno how, I need to research more, or maybe ask Bobby if he knows," Sam told him, still staring at the tiny bulge. "Lemme see it." Sam demanded, lips curving into a small smirk. "Come on, lemme see." 

Expelling his breath, Dean threatened to kill Sam if he called Bobby about this, but moved closer, landing on the desk. "Laugh now, Sam... just remember what effect those fairies had on the town people. Gimme your finger, and don't fucking poke me."

As soon as Sam pointed at him, Dean jumped onto his finger, straddling and balancing on it. "Shit... just got hornier." He leaned forward, hands flat in front of him on Sam's finger, pressing his hard cock down. 

Sam gave a small giggle at the odd feeling of Dean straddling his finger, the hard buldge of his cock against it feeling like a small splinter pressing into his flesh. He bit his lip, "Well, uh, I really don't think I can help you out there, I mean, if I touch it, I might rip it off." 

Dean looked up. "No, I think you're pretty much 'good for nothing', at your size," he bit out. He really should just fly off Sam's finger, but the pressure felt good. "Stop watching me," he said, still fucking against Sam's finger. "It makes me nervous."

Sam smiled, "Funny, you don't mind when I watch any other time." He quirked a brow, "Are you gonna cum on my finger, dude!? Maybe you two should get a room?"

"Don't be a bitch." What he really wanted to do was open up his pants... "You said get rid of the hard-on, I'm trying." Taking a few panting breaths, he squeezed himself over his shorts and raised his eyes, "you're still watching." Rebelliously pulling his shorts down, he started to fuck Sam's finger in earnest. He bent forward and licked the finger under him, then sucked a little bit of Sam's skin into his mouth. Still tasted like Sam, smelled like him, made him want to come...

Lifting his free hand Sam cupped it over his mouth as he watched his brother, laughter dancing in his hazel eyes. "Tickles."

"Not helping." Closing his eyes so he wouldn't see Sam clowning around, Dean concentrated on finding his release, thinking of how they'd been kissing on the bed, the way he would have pushed Sam down a few minutes later, how he'd have stripped him. "Oh God... fuck..." Screwing his eyes even more tightly shut, he started to make little sounds... sounds that even irritated himself. Groaning, determined, he imagined himself pushing into Sam, the way Sam felt squeezing around him. "Oh yeah... yeah...." and then he was spurting come all over Sam's finger, his hips slowing down until he lay flat, just breathing and allowing calmness to slowly settle over him.

Sam had been biting his cheek the entire time that he watched Dean _hump_ his finger, so that he wouldn't laugh, but now that Dean was through, Sam couldn't hold back any longer. Laughter broke out of him, his head thrown back, face turning red with it, eyes filling with tears. "Dude," Sam panted breaths between fits of laughter, "that felt _so_ freakin' weird!" Pulling his head up, Sam looked down at his finger and frowned slightly, small bubbles of laughter working out of him, even as he was frowning, "I feel so used..." 

"Keep it up Sam, and you won't EVER be _using_ my finger." He nodded, getting up and pulling his shorts back into place. He hopped off Sam's finger and onto the table, then looked down at himiself. "Okay, I'm ready to go back to normal." Course nothing was ever that simple for them, nothing.

Three hours later, Sam was sleeping on his back on the bed, and Dean landed on his chest. He was feeling a little cold, but the blankets threatened to cut off his air, and Sam and his big body were a menace too. Looking around, he decided to slip into the pocket at the front of Sam's shirt. 

"Ahhh." It was perfect, like a little sleeping bag. If he weren't so mad about what happened to him, he'd be quite happy. Sam's heartbeats were almost as good a massage as magic fingers.

Sam sighed in his sleep, one hand moving to fall down onto his chest, landing in the middle of it, his head rolling on the pillow, before his body rolled along with it, turning onto his side. One hand slid along the empty space where Dean usually lay. "Mmm... Dean, c' mere," he mumbled in his sleep, "M' cold."

"Right here Sam," Dean rolled onto his stomach and looked up at Sam's face. "Sorry sweetheart, can't help you with that. Whoa..." he gripped the shirt tight, and now found himself hanging. "Sam? Sam.... get back on your back. Sam!"

Sam's lashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes, "Dean?" he grabbed for the blankets and pulled them up, head lifting off the pillow, "Dean!?" he called again, louder this time. 

"Dude in your pocket, stop moving so much, I'm gonna get sick!" He took a couple breaths, "roll onto your back. Sam... in your pocket," he repeated, getting that Sam was still half asleep.

Sam looked down, "Huh?" only to find a tiny dangling Dean. "Oh," Sam sighed, half falling onto his back on the bed, looking sleepily up at the ceiling. "I thought I crushed you." Sam mumbled, raising a hand to run it down his face. Lifting his head off the pillow he looked down at his brother, now snugly settled in his t-shirt pocket. "Dude, this is never gonna work. What if I roll over and don't hear you and crush you, or what if I accidentally smack my hand down and squish you, or -"

"Just don't, how hard could that--" Dean's head jerked back and a white flash of blinding pain hit him between the eyes. Before he could complain, he felt Sam under him... all of Sam under him. Their faces... relatively the same size. He lifted his hand, it was wide enough to cover a quarter of the pillow. "I'm back! Sam, I'm back," he said excitedly, grinning down as his brother who looked like he was having some sort of trouble. "What's the problem?

Sam's eyes widened as Dean's body enlarged and cut off his airway, pressing hard down on his chest where he had been laying as a tiny Dean in his pocket, now a big Dean, was one hundred percent on top of him, with all his weight, before Sam had time to prepare for it. "You're...." Sam gasped out, "can't... breathe...."

"What? Oh." He rolled off his brother and slapped him lightly on the chest. "Sorry bout that. This really sucks ass. I mean, between the two of us, you're definitely more fairy material than me."

Sam sucked in breaths of air, nodding at Dean's apology but then turning his head and frowning hard at his bother, "Hey! What the hell s'at suppose to mean!?"

"You'd look better in wings," he shrugged. "We gotta find some way out of this, I mean I can't go around like that." Sitting up, he yawned. It was late and he was really tired. "You think something might'a gone wrong with the spell?" He turned to look at his brother.

Sam frowned as he shook his head. "I think you snorted fairy dust like I read on the laptop, and I think that until it works it's way out of you or we figure out a way to fix it, you're stuck. Just... don't get horny." he shrugged.

"Works its way out, how's it gonna do that? Anything I can do to speed it along? Drink a lot of beer, what?" At Sam's shrug, he nodded and then laid back down, stretching out. "Don't get horny, fine. Piece of cake. Here's your new set of rules, don't walk around naked, try not to give me _that_ smile, maybe keep your hands to yourself and ah... cover your scent with something that would put me off.

Sam quirked a brow at his brother, "My _scent_?" he sat up in the bed, lifting an arm to smell himself, "I don't have a _scent_!"

Dean gave him a look, like he was going to explain that. "Just a little skunk juice, that's all I'm asking for." His mouth tugged into a smile, and he pushed his brother back down. "Get some sleep Sammy, we got a long drive tomorrow."

Sam huffed as he laid back down, his eyes still on Dean, brow furrowed. "I don't smell..." he grumbled, turning over onto his side and throwing an arm around his brother, one leg draping over one of Dean's as he pulled him closer.

"Smell good," Dean countered, sniffing him, then jerking his face away. Right... the goal was _not_ to get horny. "Night Sammy." Closing his eyes, he hoped he wouldn't dream about mushrooms and rainbows...

* * *

Sam moaned softly, his hips thrusting his hard cock against his brother as his lips parted, breaths panting softly out, "Oh yeah... Dean..." Sam ground himself harder against Dean, his arm wrapped around him holding tighter, clinging. "Mmm... so good..."

"Too early," Dean muttered, before his mind caught up with the fact that Sam's arousal was grinding against his ass and sending all sorts of messages through his body. "Mmm," he smiled. "Nothing like morning wood." He loved it when Sam woke him for sex, when they were both still semi-asleep.

"S'been too long," Sam moaned, one hand running down Dean's chest as he bucked his hips, grinding against his brother. "Want you," Sam murmured sleepily, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean's neck, pressing his lips against the warm skin there.

Dean pressed backwards, clenching his ass muscles and teasing Sam in the process and turning his head so Sam could kiss him properly. "Yeah, too long. Need you too... so bad." Sam's calloused palm moved under his shirt and Dean was tensing as his muscles quivered slightly. "Mmm, good."

Sam's mouth moved to capture his brother's, lips sliding against lips in an open mouthed kiss, tongue darting out to taste and slide along side Dean's, low moans working out of Sam. His hard cock pressed against the cleft of his brother's ass as he thrust his hips harder, grinding against him. "More," he panted out between warm sleepy kisses. Reaching out to pull Dean over onto his back by his shoulder, Sam's body moving to lay half on Dean's, pressing his aching cock against his brother's hip as he continued to kiss him.

"Fuck yeah..." Dean breathed, meeting Sam kiss for kiss, lifting his hip to give his brother more pressure... loving how Sam ground against him. He moved his hands up and down Sam's back, then under his tee, fingers splayed wide over warm skin and rippling muscles. He pulled Sam closer, loving his weight pressing down on him, wanting him increasingly badly. One of his hand strayed downwards, he pushed it under Sam's shorts and gripped his ass, kneading, stroking and cupping him, forcing him up harder against his own body in the process.

Sam's breaths came in through flared nostrils, and out panted out through parted lips between kisses as he arched against his brother, his hands running over his Dean, mapping him out, sliding under him, between Dean's body and the mattress, lifting his hips up to grind their cocks together harder. "Wanna feel you," Sam told him breathlessly, tugging at Dean's boxers in a frenzied rush of movement. "Off!" Sam nearly growled, catching Dean's bottom lips between his teeth before crushing their lips together once more.

Groaning in response to his brother's absolute need, Dean rolled him onto his back and curled his fingers around the waist band of Sam's shorts, pulling them down quickly and getting them off. Dropping back down over Sam, he kissed him thoroughly, tongue fucking him until they were both breathless, then moving his mouth down Sam's jaw, to his neck.

Sam smelled like soap and the outdoors, and it drove Dean nuts. His cock was so hard as he licked and sucked him, he knew if he didn't get off of his brother, the the sex would be over too fast. Moving quicker, he pushed Sam's tee up, kissed and sucked a bruise into his stomach, and crawled lower, to take Sam into his mouth.

Sam moaned and writhed under Dean, breaths panting out, hands reaching to touch Dean anywhere he could, as much as he could as his brother worked his way down his body. Sam's back nearly arched off the bed at the feel of his brother's hot mouth on his aching cock, a long low groan breaking from his throat, hands at Dean's head, digits tangled in the short soft strands. Slowly Sam's hands slid away, as his head rolled on the pillow, eyes closing, chest rising and falling with each panted breath. "So good... ohgod, so good..." And then... there was nothing... no pressure on the mattress from Dean's weight, no feel of his warm, wet mouth on his cock, nothing.

Sam bucked his hips as he whined, "Deeeean!" Opening his eyes, Sam looked down, to see... no one. Sam's eyes widened, "Dean!?"

"Argh... what the... Stop wiggling, I'm gonna fall off," Dean shouted, barely hanging on by gripping Sam's short hairs and sliding around on his cock. "Sam!" Goddamit, he was so hard and needy, and now... fuck.

Sam huffed, scoffing, his face screwed up into a near pissed off look as he slammed a fist down onto the mattress. "Well, do _something_!? You can't just leave me like this!" 

"What do you want me to do, take your gargantuan dick in my mouth?" he shouted back, turning and walking along Sam's dick. His foot slipped, and he shouted as he landed on his ass, and saw it was a puddle of precum. "Eww, that's just wrong and gross."

On all fours, he moved forward, then reached Sam's crown. Dipping his head down, he started to lick, and stroked with his hands, pressing as hard as he could. He gave it everything he had, did it for Sam.

Sam was frowning down at the miniature Dean through his entire rant, huffing out a breath as his brother started to try to stimulate him. "Funny, you don't normally complain about my leaking dick." Sam grumbled as he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the much too tiny sensations. Opening his eyes with a huff, Sam shook his head, "What the hell are you doing? Are you licking me? It's _not_ working! I'm sorry, but my orgasm is not going to be brought about by the lick of a kitten." Sam blinked, "actually that would probably work better than _your_ tiny tongue," he shook his head, "but that's not the point! Try something else. Hump against it like you were my finger, do it _hard_."

"Stop being so fucking critical, alright? Trying here... and maybe if you were a normal size, you'd feel something," he groused right back. Spreading his legs, curling them around Sam's dick and unable to lock his ankles due to his girth, Dean started to fuck against his cock. He started to pant as his own cock got the pressure he needed, "oh yeah," he whispered, licking and tasting Sam, kissing him, moving faster and harder, pounding against him so that Sam would feel him too. 

Sam pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring as his hips rose off the mattress in thrusts to match the movements that Dean was making on his cock. "Yeah... Mmm... like that..."

"Yeah? Okay then," a grin spreading over Dean's face, he kept it up, every muscle in his body straining with the effort of not only satisfying himself, but trying to move hard enough to allow Sam to feel him. His foot slipped some, he scrambled to get a better grip, and then started to groan as he chased his release. "So close Sam... I'm close..." he scooted forward, sliding his hand over Sam's crown, putting his whole hand in his slit. 

Sam's body writhed, lips parting on a groan as he gripped the sheets in his fists, neck arching back. "Oh God... yeah, don't stop... don't stop... fuck!" His body tensed, teeth gritting together as his squeezed his eyes closed tight, heat pooling low in his stomach, balls drawing up, and then he was cumming, thick ropes of cum shooting from his cock, to splatter across his stomach as he cried out Dean's name.

"No... no no no.... noooooooo... Goddamit!" It was all Dean could do to hang onto Sam's cock, the way it was jerking and moving around, and getting more slippery by the moment. "Help... Sam.... ahhhhh..." It was like trying to control a frigging fire hose, and Dean lost. He found himself flung up and flying through the air backwards, his face and body slamming into a smooth cool surface, before he fell to the ground. No, to the table... he'd hit the tv propped ont topt. Eyeing his now satisfied brother, he muttered, "not funny."

Sam opened his eyes just slightly, looking over at Dean through lowered lids, a small smile slowly spreading across his face as he shook his head, "Wasn't laughin'." He stretched as he panted, trying to catch his breath, "you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Sitting up and running his hand over his face wet face, he kicked his feet out. "I am not okay. I wanna be me. Me Goddamit, not this... whatever."

Sam sighed, licking his lips, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." He tilted his head, "Did you cum? Cause if not, you should so you'll..." he let his sentence trail off as he looked away, running a hand through his hair. "We should get showers."

Dean didn't really answer, just looked down. "Have to wash my shorts too... or go around naked." He was wearing his tee and shorts, which meant he had no fairy sized pants. And his clothes were covered with Sam's cum. He didn't look up as he heard Sam get off the bed, but he did get a good look at his ass as he walked by, and had to quickly remind himself that getting horny was bad. 

After a few more moments of self pity, he dove off the table, wings fluttering as he flew into the shower before Sam, and was shoved by the pressure of the stream of water so hard, he hit the side of the tub, cursing and holding his head. The steam of water changed directions and he was screaming and cursing as he just barely grabbed onto the edge of the drain to prevent from being washed into it. "Goddamn it... dammit Sammy... fuck!"

Sam pulled the shower curtain back, peering into the shower, first at the level he normally would have looked out of habit, before his gaze lowered to mini-Dean, about to be flushed down the drain. "Dude!" Sam exclaimed, eyes widening as he bent down, reaching for Dean. He tried to pick Dean up, but then he was afraid of crushing him, squishing him between his fingers or something. "Grab my hand and jump in." Sam told him, frowning at the situation and the impossibility of it all. _This was seriously fucked up, even for them._

"Sam, help me up... Goddammit." The swearing didn't stop as he climbed and rolled into Sam's cupped palm, or as his brother lifted him up to face level. He was still cursing and hating his life, and spitting out water that was hitting his face too hard, one arm protectively held up. 

Sam looked from his brother to the falling water and back, before stepping into the shower, using his back to shield Dean from the water's spray. "There, better? I'll just stand in the way of the water while you wash and then catch some and pour it on you to rinse you off." Sam told him, a small smile pulling at his lips. "You're just so... tiny," a snicker worked it's way out before Sam could bite his cheek to stop it.

Glaring at him, Dean just sat down. "Forget it. Just get me outta here." He'd had enough.

Sam shook his head, "No, now you need a bath, you'll start smelling if you don't." Sam reached for the soap, running a hand over the bar then bringing that hand over to Dean's tiny naked form to run a soapy finger over his brother's naked body, chest to stomach. "There, hows that?"

Dean tried knocking Sam's finger away, then looked up, expecting to see laughter in his brother's eyes. 

Sam frowned at him. "I'm not hurting you am I? Hold still," Sam slid his finger lower as he bit his lip, eyes intent on Dean's face as he ran his finger over his brother's groin.

It was humiliating, but if Dean tried to soap himself, he was pretty sure he'd go over the side of Sam's hand and that wouldn't turn out good. After about thirty seconds of that, a new fire lit Dean's eyes. "Now you're just getting me horny all over again." Grumbling, wishing he could take Sam up on it, he rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing onto Sam's finger as he felt his brother's hand sliding over his back. "Watch the wings," he snapped.

Sam smirked, nodding. "Wonder what would happen if I licked them," he snickered, "I better not, you might stick to my tongue then we'd never find you." He cleared his throat and fought to get rid of his smile, frowning in concentration. "Sorry," he muttered as he finished soaping up his brother's tiny body.

"Yeah, right." He knew Sam was amused. If he was honest, if their situations were reversed, he'd probably tease mercilessly. He let out a breath. "Guess I'm done," he wiped the water off his face and looked up. What he really wanted to do was push Sam up against the wall and fuck him in the shower, and it irked him that the most Sam would feel was probably a mosquito landing on his shoulder or something. 

"Here," Sam muttered, half turning as he held his soapy hand behind himself to rinse it then cupped water into it, bringing it back around to pour onto Dean... which was apparently the wrong thing to do as Dean's eyes widened a millisecond before he crouched down under the downpour of water that fell on him. Sam's eyes widened, "Dean!? You okay? Sorry! I forgot, I mean, I didn't think it was _that much_ water."

He was coughing and sputtering, how the hell did Sam think that he was okay?! "Just fine" he mumbled, anxious to just get out. "Need a towel." By the time Sam put him on the counter, on top of a folded towel, he was near tears with frustration. "You'll have to blow dry my shorts," he reminded Sam, walking to the edge and pulling the corner of the heavy towel.

Sam's own shower had been a fast one, what with a grumpy teeny Dean bitching the entire time, now as he stood fastening a towel around his hips he frowned at his brother. "Put them on, I'll blow on you," he told him, brow quirked, frowning. "Look, I don't like you being my little fairy brother any more than you do, alright, but we just have to make do, so stop bitching at me about everything!" Sam reached for a washcloth, handing it to Dean, "Here. It's... more your size." He mumbled. 

He didn't get it. Sam didn't get how irritating he was being. Barely acknowledging him, Dean used the washcloth and managed to dry up. But he refused to put on the wet shorts, so he just dove off the counter and flew into the bedroom. This maneuvering thing was getting easier, he realized, practicing a little, then landing in front of the open lap top. He'd started to jump from one key to the other, to type out a porn site, when he remembered that it wouldn't help his cause here. Sitting on the space bar, he watched Sam get dressed. "I'm not horny anymore, why aren't I getting big. It didn't take that long last night, did it?"

Sam glanced behind himself at his brother sitting on the laptop space bar, "You came last night, and..." he frowned, "Get off my space bar before you go big again and break it!" with a huff Sam turned his attention back to the duffel bag, "And last night you weren't staring at my naked ass." He pulled out a pair of boxers and jeans, "Don't deny it, I can feel teeny tiny holes burning into my ass cheeks."

Diving off the lap top, Dean flew straight at Sam's ass and bit it. 

Sam jumped, eyes wide, "Ow!" Turning, boxers and jeans in hand he swatted at Dean, frowning hard. "Hey! That wasn't funny! You _bit_ me! Jerk!" 

"Bitch," Dean flew out of reach, then landed on the back of Sam's hand. "Did I draw blood? Maybe I'm a vampire fairy... they're the kind that get a little respect. Besides, you never used to complain when I bit you," he mocked. Now he was feeling a lot better. Smiling even. 

Sam huffed, eyes narrowed, "That was when your bites didn't feel like a mosquito from hell!" he reached back with one hand to rub his ass cheek, "Dude, what the hell?"

Chuckling, Dean climbed up Sam's arm and then grabbed a couple strands of his hair and sat on his shoulder. "Wear something with a pocket up here." He had to think ahead. "And think of some way for me to get some java. Seriously could use some coffee." He looked up. "What's with the bitchface? It was only a little bite."

Sam's eyes slid to the side as he tried to look at his brother perched on his shoulder, "Yeah? Well, let me bite you. Then we'll be even," he huffed, "and I dunno that I like you sitting up there, what if you suddenly go big again? You'll throw my shoulder outta joint or somethin', I get beat up enough by evil shit, I don't need you doin' it too." he huffed, shaking his head as he bent slightly to slid his boxers and jeans on. "Coffee, yeah, I'll get you coffee, a whole cup full, you can go swimming in it."

"Now you're just being mean." He gripped tighter, but slid along Sam's collar bone. "Huh... never noticed how sexy your _clavical_ is," he grinned. "Come on, I get points for using big words." He tried to tease Sam into a better mood, if only because Sam was the only one he could rely on until he got big again!

Sam huffed, though the corners of his mouth quirked upward at Dean's playful teasing. "My clavical," he shook his head, "dude, do you even know what that word _means_?"

"Kinda musical, isn't it?" He answered, grinning back.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, they'd eaten breakfast, had coffee, and Sam was behind the wheel of the Impala. Dean was on his chest, in his pocket, at first hanging his arms out and chatting. It was tiring though, because he had to talk louder than usual for Sam to hear him, and that was an effort. Deciding eventually to just take a nap, he turned around, facing Sam's chest and leaned against it. "Your heart beats make me sleepy," he muttered, then repeated more loudly.

Sam smiled down at his brother, "Glad to," he frowned slightly, "be of service?" he offered, a small smile curving his lips again as he switched lanes to pass a car. 

He was blissfully asleep, no more worries about his size, no penis envy, no wondering what would make Sam make fun of him next, when the blinding light hit Dean between the eyes again. "Owww!" he said, opening his eyes and finding himself sitting on Sam, scrunched against the steering wheel, and shouting because Sam was swerving all over the place. He wanted to live!  
"Dean!!!" Sam shouted, eyes wide, "I can't see! Move!" Dean started to wiggle, but it wasn't helping and then there were sirens. "Oh hell!" Sam groaned, finally managing to pull the car over. "Quick, you need to get horny again! We are so fucked this isn't even funny!"

"What, I don't want to be small... fuck...." he could see the lights behind them and started to fuck against Sam, at the same time shouting at him to keep the car driving straight and threatening his life if there was one scratch. "Oh God... there's no room to move," he grumbled, literally pushing his hand between them and trying to get a stiffy. "You better promise to lick my dick after this... gonna need it..." Dean's voice went from loud to thin, and he fell into Sam's lap. Looking up, he saw the torn pocket, and sighing, climbed up to Sam's belt.

Sam gave a sigh of relief as Dean turned miniature again. Looking down he frowned at him, "You can't stay there! The cop will have a seizure! Hide somewhere!" he leaned back in the seat, "get in my jeans pocket."

"Just take care of the cop," Dean answered.

The next minute there was a knock against the driver's side window of the Impala, to which Sam quickly rolled down the window, offering his best innocent smile. "Problem, officer?" he asked, as the cop looked around the car, and not at him for a long moment, before the guy's eyes met Sam's. 

"Yeah, I _know_ I saw you in here having sex with some guy while you were driving. You realize that's against the law, not to mention dangerous and stupid." 

Sam's mouth worked, but no sound came out. Then he felt it... the small pressure against his cock in a rhythmic motion. _Dammit, Dean, don't hump my dick NOW!_

Sam cleared his throat, trying to nonchalantly adjust himself and NOT squish his brother in the process. "Another guy you say?" Sam asked, coughing into a fisted hand. 

"Yeah, another guy, I saw him on your lap as you went swerving _and_ speeding by me." 

Sam shook his head, "There's no one," his voice trailed off as his eyes slid closed a low moan sounding from his throat, before he made an over exaggerated show of clearing it, "no one here," he nodded. 

The cop eyed Sam for a long moment, "Just sit tight, I'll be right back." With that the officer walked back to his patrol car and Sam looked down at the moving bulge in his jeans. 

"Would you cut it out, dammit!?" Sam hissed.

What? No one could see him inside Sam's pants. And fuck, Dean was horny as hell now, needed this, needed to come. Sliding up and down Sam's cock, breathing in his musky scent, Dean fucked harder, faster... he just needed to get off, then he'd be fine. "Sam... wanna be in you so bad," he crooned to Sam's cock, stroking it, kissing it. "Need it."

Sam's eyes widened, "IN ME!? Oh hell no," he shook his head, "And you can stop humping my dick while you're at it! You're fuckin' turning me on!" 

"Excuse me?" Apparently the cop had walked back up to Sam's open window at some point and Sam hadn't noticed while he'd been busy arguing with.... well, what looked like his hard cock, that seemed to be twitching an awful lot in his pants.   
_Oh holy hell..._

Yeah, excuse him. Whatever, all Dean knew was that he was fucking hard and needed release. Hmmm... what if... yeah ... Dean started to slide down Sam's cock, turning around to face Sam's belly and letting his legs hang down off his cock and angling his body to try to fuck Sam's slit. Oh yeah... hell yeah... that would be a good fit! Hugging Sam's cock tight, he started to fuck its tip harder. "Take it, take it Sammy," he started speaking quietly, but his voice grew louder and louder as he got more excited.  
Sam's eyes widened as the cop stood there writing him a warning, just leisurly writing it, as if Sam had all the time in the world when he wanted to scream. He grit his teeth together, low grunt and moans sounding deep in his throat that he tried to keep quiet as he laid his forehead against the steering wheel. 

"Oh God, Dean, please stop..." Sam whispered, his hips thrusting slightly upward toward the sensation running through his now fully erect cock. Sam's hands gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white as he squeezed his eyes closed, breaths panting out. _I'm gonna cum in my pants, right here in front of this cop, he's gonna fuckin make me cum._ Sam groaned, banging his head against the steering wheel. 

"You alright, son? You don't look well," the cop suddenly asked. 

Sam turned his head, his eyes opening slightly to look at the officer, "M' okay," he answered slightly breathless, "My head's just aching, s' all."

Aching, Dean would make him ache alright. Opening his mouth, Dean licked and sucked Sam, squeezing his cock with his arms, fucking it harder, so hard he was pounding into him. And oh my fucking God, he loved how Sam was getting harder, how his slit was getting tighter because blood surged into his tissues. "So hot, so tight Sam," he closed his eyes and imagined he was on top of Sam, instead of just his cock... no wait, just his cock was pretty fucking hot too. As heat inched through Dean's veins, he cried out, he pushing up against Sam's jeans, body grinding with a singlemindedness that was all his, and then he was coming... coming hard inside Sam's slit... and fuck... felt so damn good... so good. 

Sam turned his head back and the officer handed him the warning. "Drive safely," those were the last words the cop said, but Sam only nodded as he moaned low. 

As soon as the cop stepped away, Sam released the wheel and leaned back in the seat, lips parted, breaths panting out as he bucked his hips into the air. "Oh God... oh fuck..." Sam's eyes rolled up as he grit his teeth, just before his balls drew up and he came hard in his jeans, a loud low growl tearing from his lips.

"What the fuck... Sam," Dean started to cough and sputter. "Drowning! Drowning here... Sam..." another rope of slick cum smacked him in the face, and he was pressed hard against the jeans. "Eww, fucking hell... can't you control yourself... Sam!" He tried, tried like hell to climb up Sam's dick, but it was too damned slippery now. "Get me out of your pants, Goddamit!"

Now sated and nearly limp after the intense orgasm, Sam grinned almost drunkenly, eyes open to mere slits, "You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out."

After trying again, Dean called for help. "I can't... you got me and yourself all wet. I can't breathe... Sammy." Hearing the silence, he brought his head up. "You know how I bit your ass?"

"You bite my dick and it'll be the _last_ time you see it," Sam grumbled, reaching down to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling the waistband of his boxers up. "Now just walk out."

Since Sam's cock was pointing down and slippery, it was an impossibility. Dean tried to use his wings, flitting up a few inches at a time as they were heavy with Sam's cum, and when he finally made it to the hem of Sam's shorts, he shook his wings out. "You did this on purpose. Look at me... from head to fucking toe! Now rinse me off. Get some water from the back. "

Sam grinned down at him, "Serves you right after what you did to me!" he frowned, "Wait, what exactly _did_ you do to me in there?" he shook his head. "That felt different."

"Different? Different, good?" He looked up, a curious light in his eyes. 

Sam licked his lips and nodded, "Well, yeah, couldn't you tell?"

Dean looked down at the mess that was him, and chuckled. "I did what I said... I was inside you. God you're tight... just when I thought nothing could be a tight fit, I got this brilliant idea. Oh God, we have to stop talking about it or I'll just get horny again." He fluttered up to eye level with Sam, then moved in and kissed his lips. "I miss you... miss being with you."

Sam smiled at him, "Miss being with you too," he bit his lip as he looked at Dean and held out a hand, "C'mere."

Landing on it with a wet squishy sound, Dean sat down. "Cop had bad timing. You and I, by now we could have been..." No, they couldn't have been doing anything together, because the moment they did, poof... he'd fairy-out again. "This is screwed."

Sam nodded as he turned in the seat, slowly lowering his hand down toward it, "Yeah, it is." Gently depositing Dean on the seat, Sam flicked him softly with a finger watching him fall over.

"Hey, Goddamnit, I'm not a finger-bowling-pin." He got up and prepared to zoom up to Sam's face again.

Sam smirked softly, "Lay down, take off your shorts and lay down for me." 

"What for? You gonna wash me... need to get a bottle of water from the back," he reminded Sam. "Why are you looking at me like that? Like I'm a slice of apple pie?" He took a step back, trying to read his brother's mind. "Is this payback for humping your dick? I needed it."

Sam nodded slowly, "Somethin' like that. I wanna _try_ to do this." He licked his lips, brows furrowed slightly as he tried to plan it all out in his mind.

"Do what," he asked suspiciously. When Sam didn't answer, he slowly sat down. "You want my shorts off... You take 'em off. I know you always wanted to play with dolls."

Sam's eyes narrowed at his brother as he reached for the glove box and pulled out a pair of scissors, "Fine, c'mere." 

"What... what're you gonna do? Uh uh, these are my only pair... can't get anything in this size, no way, no how... keep those scissors to yourself." Putting his arms around his knees, he refused to budge.

"Then take you're own damn shorts off," Sam shrugged, "Or we can forget the whole thing," he moved back as if he was going to start the car, "whatever."

"Just a joke," he muttered, standing up slowly, "not like you haven't been cracking them at me every since..." his wings fluttered as he looked up, suddenly looking very sad and angelic.

Sam glanced over at his brother from the corner of his eye and sighed, "Take off your shorts," he said again, turning in the seat to face him once more. "I was gonna _try_ to get you off," he huffed, " _somehow_."

"I did get off... inside you," he pointed out. Still unsure what Sam's game was, he pulled his shorts down, and put them next to him on the chair. "I'm feeling very vulnerable here." Oh God, he was starting to talk like a fairy.  
Sam blinked, "Inside me?" he held up a hand, "Wait, no. I don't think I wanna know." He cleared his throat shaking his head as if to clear it. "You might have gotten off, but I didn't get to..." he sighed, "I miss..." he paused, licked his lips, "just stop arguing and lay back." 

Flopping back, Dean's eyes focused on Sam's finger. "If you tickle me like the Pillsbury Dough Boy, I am so coming after you." He sniffed. "What do you miss? Touching me? God I miss that. Miss it a lot."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, miss touching you, miss feeling you under me, over me," his gaze locked with Dean's, " _in_ me." His eyes narrowed, "And don't say you were just _in_ me! Just the thought that you were _in_ me somewhere this size gives me the willies!" Sam snapped, brows furrowed. 

Taking a breath and letting it out, Sam focused on what he was doing as he raised a hand, using one finger to run slowly down Dean's body to his groin. Biting his lip, Sam pulled his finger away and used a thumb instead, running it down Dean's inner thigh, glancing from his thumb up to Dean's face and back. Slowly Sam dipped his head, "Don't move." Sticking his tongue out, he ran the very tip along Dean's body, actually trying for only his dick, but getting his thighs and stomach in the process anyway. 

It was the strangest most sensual sensation... getting a full body lick. A soft sound broke from Dean, his eyes quickly glazing. "Can you do that again, maybe pulse a little," he asked, his dick twitch as it surged with blood. He licked his lips and looked hopefully at Sam.

Sam nodded, smiling slightly, relieved that he'd found _something_ that he could do for Dean. Of course, in the process he was pretty much licking him clean, so there was a nagging voice in the back of Sam's head that kept saying it was why Dean wanted him to do it again, but Sam ignored it, leaning down and slowly running the tip of his tongue over Dean's body, then pulsing it as best as he could directly over Dean's shaft. 

Sam's tongue was a little grainy, soft and wet, and warm... so fucking warm as it blanketed his legs, and dragged up his body. He sucked his breath in when Sam's tongue touched his cock, pressing and releasing, slipping a little. "Yeah... fuck yeah..." He opened his legs wider, thrust his hips up against the wet heat, groaning again. "Feels good Sam... more," he pleaded, afraid Sam was really just cleaning him up and would leave him when he was done.  
Pulling his tongue back into his mouth and swallowing, Sam nodded, "Gimme a sec, or I'm gonna drool all over ya. I had to swallow," he told him with a grin. Closing his eyes once more, Sam leaned down again, running his tongue over his brother's body, then again and again and again, pulsing it against his cock and ass, then flicking the tip of his tongue over Dean's groin area. 

His breaths started coming out in pants. He was hot and horny and needing to come all over again. "Need more pressure," he said, reaching between his own legs and pumping himself, arching his neck as a wave of pleasure ripped through him. "Please Sam, find a way, need you. Need you so fucking bad." His gaze focused on his brother's mouth, and God... how badly did he want to be kissed?  
Sam shook his head, "Dean, I don't, I can't..." he pressed his lips together, then leaned down and opened his mouth, held it open for Dean, "Put your dick in my mouth." Sam told him, opening it again, using his tongue to cover his teeth. 

Moving his hand over his dick, he stroked himself a few times, then placed it on Sam's mouth... flushing when he saw it didn't even get past his brother's lips. "It's not gonna work," he said, disappointment coloring his voice.  
Sam's brows drew together as he opened his eyes, "Eh? Uh," were the only sounds Sam made, his mouth still open, before he dipped his head and nearly took half of Dean's body into his mouth, cock, ass, lower back and lower stomach.

Dean grit his teeth at the manhandling and felt very much like a bone in a dogs mouth. "Not working," he finally said, since Sam apparently was not noticing. "And now I'm so fucking horny," he whined. "Just touch me with your fingertip."

Sam opened his mouth, letting Dean go as he pulled his head back, "No?" he sighed, "dammit!" Running a hand through his hair, Sam clenched his jaw. "This sucks ass! If we _ever_ deal with fairy folk again, YOU are waiting in the car!" he spat, bringing his hand up one finger out to slid over Dean slowly, gently, carefully, as he bit his lip. "How's this?"

Gripping Sam's pinky like it was his lifeline, Dean held absolutely stiff for a few strokes then decided it was working. "Yeah... ok, yeah, don't stop... Sammy don't stop," he whimpered, his legs starting to thrash as pleasure started to build in his belly and he knew he was getting somewhere, that there would be release. "A little harder..ow... not so hard dammit... ah... yeah... yeah..." All the while, he stared at Sam's lips... what he couldn't have.

Sam licked his lips, brow furrowed in concentration as he worked his finger against his brother, his gaze laser focused on what he was doing, trying as hard as he could to do it _right_ for Dean. If this was the best they could have for now, then dammit, Sam wanted Dean to enjoy the hell out of it.

Closing his eyes, Dean forced himself to think of Sam's lips around him as his brother's too big finger massaged him. It took a lot of concentration, effort, but finally his body tensed and his hips arched up against Sam's finger, and he came in small spurts, eventually laying back.

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Sam tore his gaze away from his finger and Dean's body, to look up at his face, "It's okay?" Sam asked softly.

Tiredly, Dean sat up and nodded, but he was dejected. "Thanks," he muttered, reaching for his shorts and slowly pulling them on. "Maybe... maybe it's better if you just drop me off somewhere. I get near you... I'm horny. I'm horny, then I'm fucking Thumbelina and this... it was too much work, just to get off." 

Sam frowned hard at his brother, shaking his head. "I am _not_ just going to drop you off somewhere," he huffed, turning around to face the wheel, "besides, you get hard when the wind blows. I'd leave you somewhere, you'd get horny and knowin' my luck someone would step on you and smash you." His eyes slid to the side to look at Dean, "How the hell do you think I'd feel finding out that my brother was squished because I was a dumbass and dropped him off somewhere!?"

"I got eyes, I'd watch out for feet." He jumped up and couldn't see a thing outside. Jumped again, then flew up and landed on Sam's shoulder. Clinging to his collar, he felt better seeing the road. "I don't know how much more I can take of this. It's been twenty four hours. Bet it's times seven in fucking fairy-time."

Sam sighed, licking his lips, he ran a hand through his hair. "Dean, we'll figure something out. It'll be alright. We'll just," he huffed, "we'll avoid touching, or... anything until you're better. Get a room with two beds again, like we used to." He gave a small nod, "It'll be fine."

"Great. Just drive Sam." He didn't mention that Sam's sigh produced so much air it was like he was being blow dried. Once the car was on the highway again, he climbed up a little higher, one leg inside Sam's shirt, one out, on a makeshift chair from where he could see everything that happened. He just wanted to be himself again, wanted to be behind the wheel of his own car, wanted Sam's hand on his thigh as they drove, and those heated looks that passed between them. Right now, he just made Sam laugh when he gave him 'that look.'

Sam frowned thoughtfully as he drove, catching his bottom lip between straight white teeth as he tried to think of what they could do to take care of this problem. Dean might kill him for it, but maybe he should call Bobby.... maybe.

* * *

This time, Dean was hanging out of Sam's front jeans pocket. They'd eaten at a restaurant next to their room, and that had been really hard with Sam having to cut the food into tiny bits and Dean getting mad that a hamburger should have meat with bread, not just one or the other... the way Sam was cutting the food up. Drinking a droplet of cola from the end of a straw was no picnic either, he'd practically taken a bath in the damn sticky stuff. Now Sam had decided to go to the John, and he still refused to leave him on his own... so here he was, watching Sam take a leak.

Sam huffed as he stood before the urinal, glancing at his brother from the corner of his eye, then looking back down at his uncooperative dick. "Stop watching me. I can't pee when you watch me. You know that."

"I'm not watching you _pee_. I'm just watching."

Sam frowned, "Watching what? Me hold my dick? No, you're watching me try to pee, so cut it out!"

Shaking his head, Dean looked up into Sam's face. "Then pee. Not like I have all damned day." Sighing, he searched his brother's face, noting the frown, like Sam was concentrating on research or something. "Dum dum dum dum..." he started to hum the tune from a game show time clock. 

"Dude! Work with me here! Now you're making me all nervous! You can't _sing_ while I try to pee, and stop rushing me! All that does is chase it away and make me have to stand here longer." Sam bit his lip, brows furrowing. 

Rolling his eyes, Dean first looked at the wall, then at writing on the wall, then found himself lowering his head and staring at Sam's cock. The sight of Sam's hand around it was giving him too many ideas. Blinking, he suddenly piped up. "Give you ten bucks if you can hit that chip in the porcelain. See it? At three o'clock?" Putting his hand out, he aligned it for Sam to use as a shooting guide.

Sam's eyes widened as he jerked back, a reflex action, "Dude! Not funny! Seriously, I can't pee with you talking and watching and singing. Just... climb back behind my hair or something and sit quietly so I can do this. I reeeally gotta go!"

"Well go then!" He looked up and shouted, "just pee!"

Several men turned around to look at Sam. One of them shaking his head, and leaving even before he went to the urinal. 

Another guy, a kid, tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Maybe you should gag it," he took a long look at Sam's dick, grinned and walked to the sink, still watching Sam in the mirror as he washed his hands.

"Is that motherfucker flirting..." Dean demanded. 

Sam cleared his throat, not answering Dean now that he was aware that he had attracted apparently _everyone's_ attention. 

Focusing on trying to pee, Sam's brow furrowed. "You're still watching," he whispered to Dean, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the kid, "and now thanks to you, I have an audience." He hung his head and mumbled, "I feel so cheap."

"Dude, it's not like you have to _perform_. All you have to do is pee!"

"Fuck it," Sam sighed, "I can't. I'll just wait till we get back to the room, I guess." 

"Want me to hold it for you? Rub your back?" It was the kid at the sink again. 

Sam tensed, muscle in his jaw twitching. _If I ignore him, he'll go away...._

"If he fucking touches it... Goddamit Sam, fucking get it over with and pee and stop making a spectacle of yourself." Climbing up the shirt to Sam's collar, he looked at the kid. "He's watching you. How can anyone just stand there and watch another person try to pee?"

"I dunno, _Dean_ , how can someone!?" Sam hissed between clenched teeth, before he sighed, head tilting back, "I've never felt so inadequate in my life." 

"Look pretty adequate to me." 

Sam turned his head, eyes narrowed on the kid, "Can I help you!?" 

The kid nodded, grinning, "Ooh, yeah!" 

"Oh hell no!" Dean jumped off Sam's shoulder, only to feel to fingers clamp around his waist. "Let me go Sam!"

Sam had needed to release his dick and move fast in order to catch his mosquito of a brother before pervert boy smacked him against the tiled wall, effectively making Sam an only child. "Cut it out!" Sam hissed softly. 

Looking up at the kid, Sam shrugged, "Uh, mosquitoes." he cleared his throat, turning back, as he deposited Dean in his tee pocket, then reached down to tuck himself back into his pants, flushing the urinal even though he hadn't gone. Walking over to the sink, Sam started to wash his hands. 

"So, what's your name?" 

Sam looked up at the kid in the mirror. "Taken," he answered, before looking down again.

Meanwhile, Dean had been struggling to get out of the shirt pocket, and stopped suddenly, grinning. "Last name is Overandover," he shouted.

Sam's eyes widened as he slowly lifted his head, looking at the kid, who seemed _a lot_ confused all of the sudden. 

"Dean! He heard you!" Sam hissed in a whisper. "Uh, I can throw my voice," Sam cleared his throat, shrugging a shoulder as he turned off the water, "sorry. I thought it was funny." 

The kid grinned at him, "Over and over, huh?" he eyed Sam up and down, "I can see why." 

"Yeah, well, uh, okay then." Sam nodded nervously, walking to the bathroom door and tugging it open. 

The instant they were out, Dean struggled again to get out of Sam's pocket, until his brother's heavy hand slapped over him. "Ow, Goddamit! My wing!"

* * *  
Dean paced. Not on the ground, but in the air, flying back and forth across the room. Glaring at Sam. Flying back. Glaring again.

Sam sat on the bed watching Dean pace, er, fly, well, pace in flight. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "Dean, I know being small sucks, but you can stop glaring at me, I didn't do it, alright." 

"I'm not your prisoner. You don't get to grab me, and stuff me in your pocket, and fucking keep me there." He flew up to Sam's face and pointed at him. "That's just not right."

"You could have gotten yourself killed! I was protecting you!" Sam retorted. 

"Well don't. Not like that." He flew away again, landing on the pillow on the bed. His feet sank in as he walked to the center and plopped himself down. Maybe he'd wake up big, that would be nice... real nice.

Sam sighed, "What did you want me to do? Let you go off half cocked? Introduce you?" he frowned, huffing as he shook his head, flopping back on the pillow. 

Dean didn't answer. He rolled to one side and tried to sleep. Then he rolled to the other. Then he stared at Sam for a while. His brother's eyes seemed to be closed, but he doubted that Sam was asleep yet. Sighing, he got up and fluttered his wings, lifting above Sam's body. Sam's humongous hand was on his chest, so he couldn't get in his pocket, where he wanted to be. Looking around, he opted for the juncture between Sam's legs... yeah, he'd be cradled there, and he could put his head on Sam's shaft. Dropping down and getting comfortable, he wrapped an arm over his 'pillow' and closed his eyes.

Sam didn't open his eyes, but his brow raised as he lay there. Licking his lips, Sam waited. When Dean didn't move, Sam opened one eye, raising his head to look down at himself. " _What_ are you doing?"

"Sleeping. Night Sammy," he snuggled closer and took a deep breath.

Sam frowned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling for a long while, the small pressure against his cock making him think thoughts he wasn't really trying to, had him actually imagining if that pressure was just a little more. 

His cock started to lengthen and harden as he lay thinking about it, about moving against his brother, about being touched, touching, caressing, kissing Dean and being kissed, about the way it felt when they fucked and... Sam felt his cock twitch and glanced down, biting his lip. "Uh, sorry... this isn't workin' for me." 

"Hmm?" Dean rolled onto his stomach to look up Sam's body, seeing only his chin move as he spoke. "What's the matter? Can't sleep?" He let out a sigh, if it wasn't one of them, then it was the other. 

Sam huffed, "No, I'm getting hard, can't you feel it?" he practically whined. 

"You make a good pillow," Dean wiggled around, this time on purpose. "You want me to do that thing..." He didn't mention pushing his dick inside Sam's slit, because even though he knew his brother had liked it, he seemed to have a hang up about it.

Sam sucked air in through his teeth as he gyrated his hips, trying not to thrust and send Dean shooting across the room. "Mm, maybe?" he bit his lip, raising his head to look down at Dean, giving an apologetic look, "Sorry."

"Okay." Standing up, he climbed up and gripped Sam's zipper with two hands. "Better pop your button, and Sam?" The zipper moved slowly all the way down. "This time give me a fucking warning. I don't want to end up covered in cum again, and I can't drink the gallons coming out of your hose." 

Sam chuckled, nodding, as his hands went to the button of his pants, nimble digits quickly unfastening them. "Okay," he smiled, pulling his hands away, "sorry."

Seeing as Sam wasn't gonna bother taking himself out of his shorts, Dean climbed inside, muttering about this being his new fate... being stuck in Sam's shorts. Then he was crawling along Sam's warm skin, giving his warm cock full body kisses as he made his way down. He could already feel it thickening and hardening under him, and that had his own cock twitching. Moving straight to Sam's crown, he started to massage it with his hands and lick it, opening and closing his mouth over its rim, giving Sam as much pressure as he could. He'd also locked his legs around Sam's cock and was squeezing them together, his own breath hitching when he felt Sam lift up. The boxers might be a good thing... a safety net.  
Sam's breaths caught in his throat as he felt Dean teasing and caressing him, felt his warm tiny mouth here and there over the head of his cock, the subtle tightening that had to either be Dean's legs or his arms wrapped completely around him. Sam moaned softly, hips thrusting upward into the air as he bit his lip. "Mmm.... more..."

He was giving it his all, using every muscle in his body to give Sam as much pressure as possible, but Dean tried harder, fucked harder against Sam's cock, licked and mouthed more of it, squeezed him tighter, move his legs up and down his length. Who knew he'd someday grow up to be a manual magic fingers device? Harder and faster he moved, until his own dick got hard, pushing against Sam's.

Sam's breaths were panting out, his hips bucking into the air, one hand fisted in the sheets as the other lay against his chest, curled into a tight fist so that he wouldn't reach down to help and crush Dean. "Oh yeah, good... Mm, so good..." he sucked in air between his teeth, neck arching back as he thrust his hips harder up into nothing. "Gawd! Wish I could feel you against me! Wanna feel you..." his head rolled on the pillow, teeth clenched. 

Dean wanted that too, wanted to be able to put his arms around his brother’s body, wanted to feel him thrashing under him, wanted to be able to push and pull him, hold him in place. As his mind filled with images of doing just that, he scooted down and positioned himself to fuck Sam's slit. The moment the blunt tip of his cock met Sam's, he groaned out loud. Pushing harder, he entered his brother and started to fuck him. Pleasure washed over him, but he didn't forget Sam, used his hands, his mouth to try to pleasure him, to give him some pressure. "Maybe you should squeeze yourself too," he suggested, arching his back as he fucked harder.

 

Sam gasped, lifting his head to look down and nodded, "M'kay, don't - move out of the way a little, 'kay?" Sam panted as he reached down, sliding his hand under the material of his boxers and flipping them back in one motion, uncovering his hard cock as he wrapped his large hand around it and started to slowly pump at its base. Sam continued to watch what he was doing for a few moments, making sure he didn't send Dean flying across the room, before he let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Don't," he shook his head, "let's not talk about what you're doing down there," he swallowed, "ever."

There was just something creepy about the idea of _anything_ being inserted into a man's dick, whether it was a tiny fairy dick or not, it was still enough to give him nightmares if he thought about it too hard.

Dean chuckled. "Just go with it, you like it, look..." He pulled out and pushed back inside, and sure enough, Sam was giving one of his sexy low moans. He kissed Sam's dick, whispering to it the way he would in Sam's ear, only he didn't feel like shouting so it was either speak to little Sam, or don't. Heat flooded his system. He started to fuck harder, almost blindly, little sounds breaking out of him now. "Oh yeah... oh God yeah, so good Sam, so fucking tight in there... need... to... come."

Sam bit his lip, eyes squeezing closed as he moaned, thrusting his cock into his fisted hand and making sure not to bump Dean. Lips parting, he panted out his breaths, hard and heavy, as his head rolled on the pillow. "Mmm... yeah, Dean, like that... oh God... S' good... s' good..."

Even knowing most of the 'heavy lifting' was being done by Sam himself, Dean gave it his all, wanted, liked to hear his name called by his brother, wanted to be the one responsible for giving him pleasure. Each time Sam's fist drew close, he fucked toward it, giving his brother all the pressure he could. Suddenly, his body tightened... "oh God... Sam.... oh fuck, fuck, fuck," he practically chanted as he ground his hips against Sam's dick and finally started to release hot spurts of come. "Oh yeah... yeah..."  
Sam's head jerked up off the pillow to look down, eyes wide, before his head fell back again, head rolling as he groaned low. "Ohmygod..." he sucked in air through his teeth as his balls drew up. Teeth clenched, he arched his neck back, "Dean!" That was the only warning Dean got before Sam was cumming hard, thick ropes of cum leaving him.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Dean shouted as cum shot at him like he was a bulls eye, splattering all over him and catapulting him all the way out of Sam's shorts. He just barely gripped on to the hem, then climbed onto Sam's thigh, wet from head to toe, sticky fluid dripping off him, and swear words leaving his mouth one after the other as he reamed Sam out and struggled to breathe through the liquid mess.

* * *

"Can't breath... cant' breath... you're gonna fucking squish me!" Dean shouted in alarm, eyes opening, only to find that Sam had somehow stretched that enormous body of his over his face and chest. "Sam!" Just as panic ebbed away, Dean realized he wasn't a tiny little fairy, he was himself, and Sam wasn't killing him, just cutting off some of his air.

He pushed Sam over, and sat up, taking in deep breaths. Thank God... thank God he wasn't a goddamned fairy, and thank God he wasn't gonna have to kick Sam's ass for getting him dirty again.

Sam blinked sleepily at Dean, frowning, "Geeze man, sorry." He rolled over in the opposite direction and huddled down in the blankets once more. 

A dream... it had all been a fucking nightmare? A sense of elation filled Dean. He chuckled. Then laughed a bit harder, rolling over and pulling Sam close. "It's good to feel you, hold you," he dipped his head down and buried his face in Sam's neck. "Had the weirdest dream." 

He knew Sam was waiting to hear what it was, but not wanting to deal with any more jokes, he said, " _you_ turned into the cutest little fairy. Tiny little mouth, and an even smaller dick. It was cute..." Smiling, he closed his eyes.

Sam huffed, and rolled his closed eyes. "Goodnight, Dean." 

THE END


End file.
